


rooster

by darling_starling



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_starling/pseuds/darling_starling
Summary: real nice spicy fic, ft. maxwells M A G N U M  D O N G





	

so, gucci wilson was having a VERY GOOD DAY in the land of dont strave  
then maxwell came along, breaking into gucci wilsons house with his MAGNUM DONG, and gucci wilsons face flushed red as he stared at the cock................  
"wilson-chan" maxwell boomed, "we must fuck to survive"  
wilson hesitantly obliged and bent over  
the surviving started  
they fucked while wilson cried  
what a puss  
end

**Author's Note:**

> what is dont starve? dont fucking ask me i dont know


End file.
